Dragonniers à mitemps
by Aube Crepusculaire
Summary: Voldy est mort mais Harry and co. sont quand même dans la galère. Ils n'y a qu'eux pour se retrouver dans un autre monde. Maintenant il faut réussir à rentrer tout en restant en vie et ça c'est pas gagné avec le nouveau mégalomane qu'ils ont aux trousses
1. Prologue

Dragonniers

Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. Ils sont à J. et à Christopher Paolini.

Il s'agit d'un crossover entre Eragon et Harry Potter. Je crois que c'est le premier dans le genre je n'en ai pas vu avant. Si quelqu'un veut s'essayer à ce crossover ce serai amusant de voire comment il s'y prend.

IMPORTANT: je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je mettrai pour la parution des chapitres. Ça peut-être une semaine, un mois, un semestre ou même un an si je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire entre les cours. Je rassure les grandes lignes de l'histoire sont déjà prêtes, il n'y a pas de risque de la page blanche.

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez même s'il n'y a pas grand chose pour l'instant. Il s'agit de la mise en place de l'histoire qui continuera au début du premier chapitre. Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent surtout pour les lemons (je ne garantie pas leur présence on verra suivant l'inspiration pour ces passages là). De plus si vous voulez changer le rating ne vous gênez pas il y a de forte chance que celui que j'ai mis soit faux.

Prologue: Où commence les ennuis ou pourquoi il ne faut pas trop s'approcher d'un Potter

Voilà, enfin Voldemort est vaincu, gisant à ses pieds tel une horrible poupée de chiffon, une poupée vaudou. La guerre, celle des champs de bataille, est finie il ne reste qu'à s'occuper de tous les mangemorts qui ont réussi à survivre à la mort de leur maître et à s'échapper avant que les défenses de Poudlard ne se soient remises en place. Vive la magie qui permet de doter d'une conscience un objet inerte (ou à peu prés) et inanimé.

Harry se retourne en soupirant: il en a fini avec cette guerre et cette satanée prophétie qui lui a détruit sa vie, plus jamais il ne participera à une guerre peu importe ce que pense les autres de lui, il a fait sa part du contrat, maintenant c'est aux autres de remplir la leur. Et puis il est fatigué depuis des heures il combat, esquive, protège les siens, ses amis qui sont restés à ses côtés malgré tout, malgré le danger constant d'être prés de lui. Enfin plus maintenant vu que la principale source de danger est morte, elle mange les pissenlits par la racine, git six pieds sous terre et autres expressions du même genre, traduisant toutes son soulagement, sa joie et sa fatigue.

Elles veulent également dire « et un problème de moins, plus que un ou deux milliards à résoudre » n'oublions pas que nous parlons de Harry Potter, soit Le-Garçon-Qui-Attire-Les-Problèmes-Plus-Vite-Que-Son-Ombre ou encore Celui-Qui-A-Toujours-Des-Emmerdes-Potter. Donc ne pas trop compter sur la tranquillité mais les prochaine 24 heures Harry a décidé de les consacrées au repos et à pleurer les morts qui se sont sacrifiés pour lui donner une chance de parvenir jusqu'à la face de serpent albinos. Rien que de penser à Voldemort un frisson de dégoût lui traversa le dos.

Autour de lui sont rassemblé ses amis et sa famille. Une famille un peu étrange car elle comprend deux de ses anciens ennemis: Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy. Malheureusement Remus ne pourra plus être là, il est mort, tué par Rodolphus Lestrange avant que celui-ci ne soit tué à son tour par Tonks. Elle aussi est morte. Teddy est orphelin à présent il ne lui reste que son parrain, soit lui, Harry.

Mais avant de pouvoir s'en occuper il faudra qu'il se repose, il ne tient absolument plus debout depuis le temps qu'il n'a pas fait une nuit complète. Il chancelle un peu maintenant que l'adrénaline n'est plus là pour le soutenir. Aussitôt Draco s'approche pour l'aider à tenir sur ses deux jambes, au moins le temps d'arriver jusqu'à un lit, sans doute celui de sa chambre de préfet, c'est le plus proche.

Quand on y pense ils forment un drôle de groupe tous ensemble et les couples sont admirablement répartis: un gryffon avec un serpent et il y a autant de couples hétéros que homo, ils battent tous les records d'étrangeté même dans le monde magique. Et puis il faut dire que personne n'aurait pu penser qu'ils se mettraient un jour ensemble, sauf pour le couple de Lucius et Narcissa évidemment. Mais qui parierait sur la possibilité que Neville et Pansy sortent ensemble ou encore Hermione et Théodore. Le duo formé par Ron et Blaise a choqué aussi mais ceux qui remporte la palme d'or sont Draco et Harry mais surtout Severus et Sirius. Après tout qui aurait pu voir le moindre petit attachement entre les deux hommes? Personne assurément, sauf peut-être Dumbledore mais le vieux fou est toujours au courant de tout c'est bien connu le mot intimité ne faisait pas, ne fait pas et ne fera jamais parti de son vocabulaire. Comme le mot abandon.

Pour en revenir au présent il semblerait que le repos voulu par Harry ne soit pas prévu pour tout de suite malheureusement pour lui. Quand on disait qu'il était Celui-Qui-A-Toujours-Des-Emmerdes-Potter ce n'est pas pour rien. D'ailleurs Draco le défini souvent comme un aimant à problème surpuissant, pire que l'attraction d'une main à dévorer pour un scrout à pétard (_c'est bien orthographié?_). Il suffisait de voir sa vie pour s'en rendre compte: avant même de naître il avait déjà une prophétie mortelle sur le dos puis ses parents meurent assassinés, on le confit à sa tante qui le déteste et qui ne s'est jamais occupé de lui sauf pour lui donner du travail ou pour le gronder. Son oncle et son cousin qui le prennent pour un punching-ball et qui l'affament. Quand il réussit enfin à leur échapper il retrouve le taré mégalomane qui lui a pourri la vie au départ et ce presque tous les ans de sa scolarité sans parler des dangers de mort plus que fréquent, presque quotidien en fait.

Alors que les amis se regroupent autour d'Harry, une fumée argentée se dégage du cadavre de Voldemort. Elle se transforme petit à petit en un tourbillon lumineux qui attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle.

Ron gémit d'inquiétude tandis qu'Harry soupir de fatigue. Draco, lui, a l'air plutôt consterné tandis que ces parents, ainsi que Sirius et Severus semblent plus amusés qu'inquiés.

Soudain Neville sent un tiraillement qui l'entraine vers le tourbillon. Horrifié il se rend compte qu'il est aspiré par cet étrange phénomène inconnu. Quand ces amis remarquent ce fait Pansy lui agrippe la main et elle est elle-même attrapée par Hermione, qui est retenue par Ron que Blaise tient qui est lui aussi tenu par Théodore. Cette chaine humaine se fini par Lucius qui essaye de maintenir sa femme sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

Malheureusement ils se retrouvent tous aspirés par le tourbillon lumineux qui occupe le plafond de la Grande Salle. L'action a été si soudaine et si rapide que personnes n'a eu le temps de réagir et les combattants de la lumière ne peuvent qu'observer le tourbillon se déliter et disparaître en engloutissant celui qui était l'espoir du monde sorcier.

Pendant que le tourbillon se referme sous les yeux impuissants des spectateurs, notre groupe d'amis essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils voient. En effet l'intérieur du tunnel n'est ni blanc, ni noir,il n'a pas de couleur et en même temps il les a toutes. Il s'agit d'un kaléidoscope étrange et dérangeant. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils sont restés coincés dans ce tunnel mais quand Neville les informe qu'il voit une lumière blanche et qu'ils s'en rapproche très vite ils sont soulagés.

La première chose que ce dit Neville en se faisant éjecter du tunnel fut « maman je suis mort ». C'est généralement l'effet produit par une chute libre de 20 mètres au-dessus d'un lac. Ça dernière sensation fut celle d'un mur d'eau qu'il percuta avec violence.

Merci d'avoir lu. Des reviews constructives (ou pas) m'aideront beaucoup à écrire la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonniers à mi-temps

Voilà la suite. Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Et le seul paiement que je reçois c'est les reviews donc merci d'en laisser plein.

Bonne lecture.

Petit rappel : Eragon et Brom suivent le Toark (fleuve) qui mène au lac Leona. Eragon est déjà ambidextre et bat Brom quelques fois.

Ceci juste pour bien situer l'histoire que vous n'ayez pas à relire le livre.

Sinon me revoilà enfin après x mois (j'ai pas eu le courage de compter). Je sais je suis lente quand il s'agit de poster mais il faut déjà que j'ai le temps d'écrire pour ça et là ce sont mes premiers temps libres de l'année.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et début des problèmes

_Là où le Toark s'élargissait, Brom désigna les îlots de vase qui émergeaient çà et là._

_Nous approchons du lac Leona, signala-t-il. Nous n'en sommes plus qu'à deux lieues._

_Pensez-vous qu'on l'atteindra avant la nuit ? demanda Eragon._

_On peut essayer._

_Le crépuscule rendit bientôt la route plus difficile à suivre. Mais le grondement de la rivière proche guidait les chevaux. Dés que la lune se leva, son disque brillant dispensa assez de lumière pour éclairer le paysage._

_Le lac ressemblait à une mince couche d'argent étendue sur le sol. Sa surface était si calme, si lisse, qu'elle paraissait presque solide. Sans la lune qui s'y reflétait, on n'aurait pas pu distinguer l'eau de la terre._

_Saphira s'était posée sur la rive de galets, où elle agitait ses ailes pour les sécher. « L'eau est délicieuse, annonça-t-elle à Eragon : profonde, froide et claire. »_

_« Peut-être irai-je nager avec toi demain » lui répondit le garçon._

_Il aida Brom à dresser le camp, derrière un rideau d'arbres et les deux compagnons ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. _

Ils furent réveillé en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par un bruit/boucan/vacarme (entourez la bonne réponse) épouvantable. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et, en emportant leurs armes, se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit qui se trouvait au niveau du lac. En arrivant ils se rendirent compte que ce qui les avait réveillé était 6 dragons et 6 personnes qui avaient visiblement percuté le lac.

Ils en furent d'abord abasourdi, après tout Saphira était sensée être l'une des 4 derniers dragons restant. Donc en voir 4 de trop si on suppose que les deux derniers œufs ont éclos cela fait un léger choc, assez pour qu'ils en restent littéralement sur le cul, pardonnez l'expression qui représente exactement leur position.

Pendant ce temps du côté des sorciers (du moins ceux qui restent) la situation peut se résumer en deux mots :

« **au secours !** ».

En effet être précipité dans un lac d'une hauteur assez importante est assez problématique, surtout quand on n'a PAS pieds. En d'autres mots on peut voir 6 sorciers en train de se noyer... A côté de 6 dragons en train de nager comme des poissons dans l'eau.

Heureusement pour nos apprentis amphibiens les reptiles se rendirent rapidement compte du problème et firent en sorte de les sortir de l'eau.

Ainsi Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Narcissa et Sirius réussir à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps. Il faut dire que survivre à une guerre meurtrière pour mourir bêtement noyé dans un lac est un peu décevant.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce sauvetage improvisé que le groupe se rendit compte du léger problème auquel ils étaient confrontés. En effet au lieu d'avoir 5 sorcier et une sorcière ils se retrouvèrent devant 6 dragons. Tous de couleur différente. Il y avait 3 dragons de la même taille, 2 plus grand et un plus petit. Le plus petit était vert comme une émeraude, les 3 moyens étaient violet améthyste, argent et bleu aigue-marine tandis que les 2 plus grands étaient noir onyx et blanc diamant.

Le reste de la bande dévisagea avec ébahissement leurs compagnons ainsi transformés.

De quoi se demander ce qu'ils avaient consommé juste avant. Après réflexion : rien depuis un moment, peut-être avaient-ils des hallucinations dues à la faim ?

Mais même durant la guerre ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de vision alors que la faim s'était faite sentir plus d'une fois et souvent sur de longue période. Il n'est pas facile de trouver de quoi se nourrir quand on est traqué de toute part et qu'on ne sait pas chasser ou qu'on ne connait pas les plantes comestibles.

Pour en revenir à nos dragons, ceux-ci étaient aussi abasourdis par leur transformation que leur compagnons. En effet aucun d'eux n'étaient animagus et encore moins un animagus dragon (la seule à pouvoir prétendre à ce titre est Pomona Pomfrey appelé communément Pompom par ses collègues).

Quand tout le monde se fut remis de ses émotions (presque noyade et transformation inopinée) ils remarquèrent que leur arrivée avait eu des spectateurs.

Brom et Eragon étaient revenus du choc que leur avait provoqué cette étrange apparition de six dragons avec leurs dragonniers et ils s'approchèrent prudemment des nouveaux venus(on est jamais trop prudent quand on est poursuivi par un psychopathe, Harry pourra confirmer).

Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette question fut posée simultanément par Brom, Harry et Sirius.

Premier contact avec leur nouvel environnement fait. Étrangement la situation était la même que pendant la guerre quand on croisait un groupe dont le côté était inconnu.

Ceci est un chapitre cour mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps et l'imagination d'écrire pour une première rencontre. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite plus vite.

Sans trop d'espoir néanmoins.

N'hésitez pas à me donner voter avis.


End file.
